Un lugar perfecto
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Remus ha decidido terminar sus deberes en la biblioteca. Sirius decide que es hora de cenar. Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts.


Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Contiene slash, sutil, breve, pero slash. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, presiona el botón atrás y todos amigos. ;)

_·_ Este fic participa en el reto **"One True Pairing"** del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

**Un lugar Perfecto**

Remus en su lugar favorito de Hogwarts: La biblioteca.

En específico, la última mesa de la corrida que está cerca de las ventanas, a la que llega el sol de la tarde. Está lejos del tránsito de los estudiantes, cerca de los estantes de con libros sobre hechizos avanzados. Hay luz y calor. Remus muere de frío luego de las transformaciones, siempre muere de frío a decir verdad. Esa mesa es perfecta.

- Hey, vamos a comer. Terminas luego - aparece Sirius casi al anochecer, ya se había demorado, ocupado seguramente en esas cosas importantísimas que suele hacer Sirius.

Remus lo mira con deseo asesino desde su lugar en la biblioteca, lo han interrumpido. La transformación había ocurrido tres días atrás y recién hoy por la tarde lo habían dejado salir de la enfermería, tenía un cerro de deberes y una montaña de cosas por estudiar. Cenar no era opción.

Sin consideración alguna Sirius cierra de un golpe el libro que Remus tenía en frente, lo toma y lo suelta sobre la pila de libros que el mismo Remus ha seleccionado unas horas atrás, son tantos volúmenes que parece que ha perdido un par de años de educación mágica en esos tres días. El libro hace un ruido sordo y pesado al caer sobre los demás.

- Moony, a cenar - el tono de Sirius ya no es una invitación.

- No puedo. Tú no entiendes, recién comencé la redacción herbología y no he leído la teoría sobre el encantamient... - protesta Remus tratando de alcanzar el libro nuevamente. No acostumbra aceptar órdenes de nadie, menos de sus amigos que suelen conducir al desastre. Reflexiona, cuestiona y argumenta previamente, para que, en caso de acatar, sea una decisión de él y no una imposición ajena. Siempre cuidando lo que dice, lo que hace.

Remus moría de hambre desde hacía un par de horas, pero siguiendo su fachada estoica de joven responsable, de estudiante aplicado, había ignorado lo hambriento que estaba. Gracias a Merlín, Sirius no cree esa fachada ni por un segundo y logra ver al chico cansado y adolorido que gasta sus escasas energías en aparentar que todo está bien.

- Nos vamos, ahora - Sirius repite la orden en tono autoritario mirándolo directamente, con sus ojos grises serios y decididos. Va a sacarlo de ahí para que coma algo por las buenas, o por las malas. No cabe un reclamo.

Remus no mueve un músculo, sin embargo algo en él cambia. Sabe que Sirius lo conoce más de lo que le gustaría reconocerlo, que frente a él esa fachada no la necesita, es más una costumbre: Cede en silencio, algo en él se relaja y decide que es tiempo de dejar de resistir. Entrega el control por un momento, y de paso, el dolor se disipa un poco y la carga sobre sus hombros de vuelve más liviana.

Sirius mientras tanto ha recogido cuadernos, plumas y pergaminos y lo ha guardado en la mochila de Remus, da una mirada a la mesa, escoge un par de libros al azar y se los lleva junto con lo demás. Ya va rumbo a la salida antes de que Remus intente reclamar otra vez. Remus ya no tiene la intención de contradecirlo.

Le cuesta menos de lo esperaba ponerse de pie y seguir a Sirius hacia a las cocinas, el comedor no les permitiría "expandirse" lo suficiente para una cena agradable, en opinión de Sirius. En ese momento, aunque suene paradójico, necesitan espacio... y privacidad. Y ese rincón entre una de las chimeneas pequeñas y el armario de ollas, donde conjuran una mesita y un par de asientos (y los elfos pasan y fingen no verlos) el es lugar perfecto.

Eligen entre la decena de opciones que hay para la cena y se sientan a comer sin tiempo. Llenan su plato un par de veces y comen hasta más allá de la saciedad, mientras Sirius, entre carcajadas, le cuenta otra vez cómo el rostro del profesor Keetleburn pasaba del rojo al púrpura mientras los reprendía por el desastre que involucraba el corral 3, unas bengalas del Dr. Filibuster y un grupo de grindylows, la tarde de ayer.

- jajajaja ...hubiese sido perfecto si hubieras estado ahí – comenta Sirius de forma despreocupada al terminar su relato.

Remus lo mira confuso y ríe ante ese extraño gesto de consideración.

-¿Qué?! - pregunta Sirius extrañado ante la risa y la mirada de Remus – Todo es mejor cuando tú estas ahí – sentencia con voz suave mirándolo a los ojos, serio y decidido. No cabe una duda.

Remus no mueve un músculo pero Sirius logra, por segunda vez en esta noche, que algo en él cambie. "Todo es mejor cuando tú estás ahí" le asegura, y Remus cede. En silencio. El mismo Remus acostumbrado a resistir, a cuestionar. "Todo es mejor cuando tú estás ahí" Le cree al sonido de las palabras y al gris. A la franqueza que golpea con voz suave y a esa seriedad tan poco usual.

Sirius le sostiene la mirada hasta hacerlo sonrojar. Cuando lo consigue traslada su atención a los restos de pastel de chocolate que quedan en su plato, satisfecho, aunque sintiéndose sonrojar también.

Remus lo nota, no ha dejado de mirarlo. En un arrebato, hace lo que tiene que hacer: se acerca y lo besa. Sirius, aturdido por la sorpresa, responde al principio y luego se separa, inspira una bocanada de aire, era la primera vez que Remus tomaba la iniciativa. La impresión le quitó el aliento... "¿Cómo no lo vio venir?" "No se dio cuenta de que estaba flirteando" "¿Estaba flirteando?" "No" "¿Importa?" "No" piensa.

Remus sonríe, también conoce a Sirius bajo su fachada que mantiene estoica, de joven arrogante, de dueño del mundo. Cuando eso se cae y encuentra a un chico que mirándolo a los ojos le dice "Todo es mejor cuando tú estás ahí" y se sonroja en el proceso, Remus siente que tiene que besarlo. Que tiene que llenarlo de caricias. Que se merece todo y que no le molestaría que en realidad fuera el dueño del mundo, al parecer ya es dueño de su mundo así que mucha diferencia no habría.

Sirius sujeta a Remus por el cuello para que no se aleje mientras logra recomponerse. Tarda unos segundos y lo besa en la mejilla antes de buscar sus labios y continuar el beso.

Terminan la cena. Se besan un par de veces más y la conversación se vuelve susurros de palabras dulces y sin sentido.

Regresan a la sala común demasiado tarde para ser un día de escuela.

Cuanto Sirius jala de él rumbo a los dormitorios Remus el Responsable retorna, y recuerda todo lo que tiene pendiente. Se disculpa y se dirige a uno de los sillones. (Sí, en ese instante una parte de él odia a "Remus el Responsable")

Sirius, que ya ha subido unos peldaños, regresa sobre sus pasos y con naturalidad se sienta junto a él -Te explico lo de Encantamientos que es para mañana y luego vamos a dormir ¿de acuerdo? - dice Sirius, continuando una conversación que no habían comenzado. Abre uno de los libros y saca su varita.

Una hora después, Sirius duerme recostado en el sofá y Remus por fin termina el ensayo de Herbología. Y mientras ve a Sirius dormitando a su lado, piensa en su lugar favorito de Hogwarts y probablemente del universo entero: Donde sea que Sirius esté... un lugar perfecto.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
